Ichigo Goes Home
by PheobeLeo35
Summary: NOT what it sounds like! thanks! R&R! Gao! Given a because my story gets an A


Me:hi um I'm writing from my iPod todaay sorry. My kittys here!  
Kitteh the kitty: mew mew-  
Ryou: don't even think about ending that with a "power".  
Me: hey check this out. Tokyo... *taps cat on head*  
Kitteh: mew mew!  
Ryou: O.o woah... That's so stupid!

I sat on my bed petting my kitten, Kitteh. "Nyaa-" I kissed her  
head like I did every night, but I never actually kissed her head. I  
just pretended to. But tonight, I did. Kitteh was like my daughter.  
All of a sudden, I saw a bright light. "Am I dead...?" "No way!  
Caitlyn?! It's me, Ichi- uh, Kitteh!" A girl with hot pink hair sat in  
front of me. "Whaa?! You look like something out of a manga..." "I am.  
I'm mew ichigo, I'm sure you've heard of me. Me and Ryou, we got  
turned into cats. Ryou might still have a chance even though it's been  
11 years... Who knows." "uhmn... Actually, no. Let's go wiki you."  
Ichigo seemed puzzled about how I had never heard of her. "Married to  
Masaya Aoyama... Leader of the mew mews... Wait a second, married?!  
And you're like, what, twelve?!" "It was symbolism! Not real! Nonono!"  
Ichigo screamed. "Why so defensive? Like somebody else?" "Nonono and  
NO!" "And in denial. It's okay, I was too." I said, showing no  
emotion. "Whaa?!" I glanced back at the screen. "Hm. It says here, 'He  
has a one-sided love for Ichigo, and it's possible she has a crush on  
him.' Under Ryou Shirogane. Wow! Do you know how many stinking  
dedications there are on YouTube for Ryou Ichigo?! O-oh! Who's Kish?"  
I said, squinting at the screen. "Nyaa!" She spazzed. "Too many  
questions!!! Woah woah woah woah woah. Wait a second. Baaack up a lil  
bit. A one-sided love?! I never even considered!" "... Ooo... Dense.  
Uh... Yeah. See? Search 'Ryou Ichigo kissing' and you get... And I  
thought you said you didn't like him!" I smirked. "I don't! Look at  
me! I'm in, like, comeplete shock each time! He kissed me!!!" "Doesnt  
mean you didn't like it." My smirk grew into a gradual smile, and then  
a full-blown laugh. DING DONG! "Be right back..." I mumbled, not  
exactly rushing to get the door. "WAIT! I wanna come nyaa!" Ichigo  
came running after me. Just in time, too. I had just opened the door  
when she showed up. "One second..." I said to the still unknown face.  
I closed the door. "Go away!" I whisper-screamed. "No way, I wanna see  
who it is!" after about two more minutes of that, I opened the door to  
see the face of Shinmaru, my crush, and a tall blonde boy. "Shinmaru,  
what do you think you're- wh-who is THAT?!" "He's looking for an  
Ichigo, he says she might be here," was his simple response. "I-  
Ichigooo!" I screamed and ran off; partly because I needed her, and  
partly because I was scared I would something stupid in front of the  
two boys standing outside my door. "Is it Ry- uh, Shirogane?!" "You  
mean your boyfriend? Yeah. Shinmaru is, um, here too. It's so  
weird..." "Ah, so you ADMIT he's your crush! And- wait, no way! I  
don't like Shinmaru! Ahahahahaha! Ahnonono! Not in the least!  
Ahahahahaha... Ha... Ha." Ichigo smirked. Or at least, tried to  
smirk. And then she asked something a little weird.

"Domo Gomen nasai, but could you come back in an hour? We, like, just  
woke up." "How did Ichi-" Ryou started to say but was cut short with a  
short statement; "Well, bye." 'Oh, Shinmaru...' I thought. In an hour  
we had dressed, put on makeup, and fixed our hair. From what I could  
tell online, she put her hair up in pigtails. But in MY house, she had  
two options: curled or straight. She looked at the irons and asked me  
to do her hair for her. She looked like she had gotten a real Japanese  
perm (super straight) and her hair was possibly a little less…  
standoffish. My hair was just naturally wavy, I left it alone. It was  
just then I realized the UGLY clothes she was wearing, nothing like  
the clothes I saw her wear on wikipedia. She had on a white top with  
long sleeves and bright yellow cord jeans about sixteen sizes too big,  
with the top only being about four sizes too small. "Come here, you're  
borrowing my clothes." "ARIGATO!!!"  
She came out dressed in a pink plaid mini skirt and a pink and  
orange halter top. "Not bad, but..." I grabbed orange flats. "Here.  
Put these on." "But they don't go with my thigh highs!" "Your thigh  
highs are white! Here, takes off your socks." "Theyre called thigh  
highs...!" "Just hand them over. Can I wear them? They're cute and you  
obviously don't want them..." "Okay." I went to put them in the washer  
and went to choose an outfit. I settled on a low hanging top with  
chains and a black undershirt. I put on a black skirt and put the  
'thigh highs' in the dryer. After they were dry I put them on with  
some bright crimson-scarlet high heels. "Eh..." Ichigo mumbled.  
"What?" I spat. "Sorry, but I'm defensive about my fashion." My face  
melted as the words fell from my tongue. She was in an awkward  
position already. I exchanged my red heels for black ones and grabbed  
a red leather tote instead. "Perf!" "DING DONG!" The door screamed to  
be opened. "Ichigo?" "Yeah?" "Im scared. Shinmaru and I... Are in sort  
of a stormy weathered relationship." "Life isn't about waiting for the  
storm to pass, it's about learning to dance in the rain." I smiled.  
"Yeah, you're right."

Shinmaru's POV  
I waited nervously for her to open the door. Geez, I give him a  
LITTLE peice of cake and Dune turns into... This! Some blonde haired  
boy! "You do know... You're talking out loud, right?" he smirked.  
"Uh..." The door opened.

My POV  
I was entranced by what seemed to be the love of my life standing at  
my door. "Well I just heard... The news today... Seems my life... Is  
gonna change... I close my eyes... Begin to pray... As tears of joy...  
Stream down my face, with arms wide open. Under the sunlight."  
Shinmaru whipped out his phone and blushed. "Uh, that song came with  
my pho-" "I love that song! Creed, right?" "Umn..." His mask broke.  
"Yeah. Oh um, one second. ...Hello? ... Yes. No. How could you?!  
Serious? Ugh!!! I can't! Oh I'm sure you know why! You know I'm busy!  
Not- well, no, but I wish..." he blushed as I listened intentely to  
one half of the conversation. I had no idea what was going on. "Ehhh!"  
I whisper-screamed. "I'm losing my edge!" This time around, Ichigo  
chose to ignore me. Suited me fine, I was talking to myself anyways.  
"Can I come in?" Shinmaru asked. I was too busy thinking to realize he  
was off the phone. "Oh, uh… sure!" I stumbled as the words decided to  
jump around in my mouth before sliding off my tongue. "Apperently, this is Ryou..."

* * *

Me: Hey. this is a short fic. probably gonna be two chapters. actually, this was quite longer, but my computer spazeed and deleted all my hard work... Ugh. So anyway... What do you think?

Ryou: It was horri-

Me: *death glare*

Ryou:-ble. That has no afect on me.

Ichigo: please be nice, Shirogane-kun. *kitty-kat eyes*

Ryou: *blush* Shi-Shirogane-kun?! ...alright, ill be nice...

Me and Ichigo: HAHA WE PLAYED YOU OH!

Ryou: ...

Me: Review. Period. No questions about it. Right there. come on. You can do it. You still have'nt pressed it? ... You seem to be immune to my mind control.

V v V v V v V v V v V v V v V v V v V v V


End file.
